1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary device and in particular to a sanitary device in which two different water ejecting patterns are obtained.
1. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional device of this kind, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Print No. Hei 6-88370 published without examination on Mar. 29, 1994, a nozzle is formed with a main passage and an auxiliary passage which terminate at a main aperture and an auxiliary aperture, respectively. The main passage is directly connected to a water supply via a flow regulating valve. The auxiliary passage is in fluid communication with the main passage via a solenoid valve. When an amount of water under a relatively high pressure is desired, the water is supplied to the main passage only by closing the solenoid valve. Conversely, when an amount of water under a relatively low pressure is desired, the water is supplied to the main and the auxiliary passages by opening the solenoid valve. In addition, adjustment of the amount of the water for user comfort is performed by operating a regulation valve. Thus, control of the water is shared by two parts or elements, so that the number of parts is increased and assembly of the device is complex.